


Bucky and Seb prompt

by GreenEyedGirls4



Series: Sebastian Stan, Bucky and other characters stories and one shots [4]
Category: Bucky - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2 one shots for the one prompt, :), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cool, Crushes, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, FanFiction.Net, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Loki - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No actual sex, Prompt Fic, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Request Meme, Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Sam - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Thanks, Thor - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Un - Freeform, Violence, anonymous request, ao3 - Freeform, enjoy, feedback is welcome, it's still cool, just a collapsed building really, just locked in a cupboard, lol, mark ruffalo - Freeform, please just read it, speech, steve rogers - Freeform, tony - Freeform, xo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: Number request for anon for Bucky then Seb - 13 “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”





	1. Bucky

Steve notices first. Then Tony. Then _you._

Bucky’s rushing. You had seen him rushing before but this time felt different.. like he was _really_ in a rush to be somewhere.

“Where are you heading Buck?” Steve asks and you can see the ghost of a smile linger on his lips as Bucky only grumbles an incoherent response. 

“Maybe we could drive you if you’re running late?” You ask next, seeing him pulling each of the pillows off the sofa and not even bothering to replace them.

“No thanks. I just need to pick something up and can’t find my phone to get the address.”

Tony steps away from the bar with a phone in his hand. “This phone?” He asks, all of you watching as Bucky sighs deeply when he takes the phone off Tony. “You need to be more careful where you leave my tech.”

“Sorry Tony.” Bucky whispers causing all of you to giggle slightly at how the Winter Soldier could be afraid of Tony sometimes. 

As the lift doors close on Bucky you turn to Steve. “We all really need to stop winding him up and making fun of him when he’s running around looking for something that _we_ hid.”

An hour after Bucky left you had just gotten out of the shower when Friday called in a new mission. Something about an explosion in downtown New York. The first thing you thought was _terrorists._

Getting to the scene you see Bucky is already there. Helping a few customers out of a jewellery shop and smiling widely when he sees you make your way towards him.

“Thought you were picking something up?”

He kisses your forehead before meeting your eyes. “I did doll.. but I just happened to be in the right place at the right time too.”

“Well I’m sure these people are thankful you were.” You say, hugging him but stepping away when he raises a hand to his heart. “Are you ok?”

He nods silently then turns and makes his way into the jewellery shop again. You follow him incase he’s doing that man thing that doesn’t allow them to look weak in front of others. 

“We should see if anyone is in the back doll.” He says, pushing a few pieces of furniture away from the solid wood door at the back of the once upmarket store.

“What are you thinking of Bucky?”

He pauses in his furniture lifting efforts. “What if dinosaurs are still real and they hide in the places mankind haven’t explored yet?”

“Yea.. I doubt that.” You say, rolling your eyes behind his back.

“Well aliens fell from the sky not too long ago.. it could be a good theory and you remember doll, you heard it here first.” He replies, getting back to making his way through the rubble and towards the door. You just roll your eyes again while following him. It was going to be one of _those_ days.

Once inside the room you scan it for any more survivors but find none. It’s routine so no problems. Coming out again though becomes tricky when a few large pieces of wall and ceiling block a lot of the door.

_“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”_ You whisper, shifting your gaze to look at Bucky who is fidgeting with something in his hand. He has his back to you but you can clearly see a small box over his shoulder. “What’s wrong Buck?”

This time he turns immediately at the sound of your voice and smiles before getting down on one knee. The box opens shortly after revealing a diamond ring with small emeralds decorating each side of the large diamond. 

“I should have told you all of this ages ago but you know me.. not very good with _feelings._ I wanted to say all of this stuff, even had a note to go on but when I saw you follow me into this shop so bravely and without a second thought as to what dangers may lie here well I had to ask you right away. I love you. I love you so much it friggin hurts! Maybe this isn’t the best place like what girl dreams of a proposal being in a building that just got blown up but I know you’re not just any girl so.. will you marry me doll?”

You smile widely at his words. “Of course I will you idiot!” Picking out the ring you watch as he places on your finger and gently kiss your lips. “You know I don’t care for all that expensive malarkey and love you so much no matter what, although better timing may be something you can work on in the future. I don’t want them thinking we stole this ring now.”

“Good point well made doll.” 

Before you can reply the door behind you comes crashing in, covering you both in grey dust and only making you laugh at the disastrous proposal even more. It was just so you and Bucky.

Though it wasn’t the most romantic proposal, it probably wasn’t the worst in history either. 


	2. Seb

You had always been shy when you were younger. Not the overly shy type, you could speak in public if you were drunk or being forced to do it but the shy type that easily avoided many things that would cause them to be the centre of attention. 

Right now you wish you could go back to being like that. Right now though you had a major environmental speech to do and you couldn’t concentrate because any minute, according to the messages and pictures on social media, your boyfriend was about to walk through the main hall door. 

Any minute.

Just a minute.

Looking out the side of the curtains you notice the place has gone quiet and the main speaker is rambling on about something while you search the room with your eyes. 

Suddenly a hand grabs your wrist and yanks you backwards into a solid chest.

“Surprise..” A deep voice whispers.

Turning you face your boyfriend, his newly cut hair covered by a cap and a large black coat covering his upper body. “I thought you were going to do that whole overdramatic actor thing by coming in the front entrance.”

“I could never outdo you. This is your day love so just ignore me being here.. everyone else seems to be because the most beautiful woman is about to speak.”

“Charmer.” You say, placing a light kiss to his lips. “Will you stay to watch then?”

“I can do one better than that.”

“Like what..” 

You are pulled into a storeroom cupboard and pushed against the door. “I can make you scream before happily letting you go on stage.”

Suddenly the door is locked from the outside and you both turn to the now useless door handle. “What do we do now?”

“Stick to plan A.” You hear Seb say from behind you. 

“Seb! I have to be out there in like five minutes for this speech. My career and the health of kids around the world is on the line.” You say, pushing him further away from you and turning back towards the door. “I need to tell them about the environmental risk to life because of climate change Seb or.. I have no job to go out to.”

“I’ll get us out.” You can almost hear the determination in his voice and it warms your heart a little. Most men would probably have just been trying to stick to plan A and try to sleep with you still but not your Seb. He’s a good one.

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.” You hear Seb say as you both think of ways to get out.

A few minutes later, while you bang on the door Seb is slowly trying to unlock the lock with your flimsy hairclip. It doesn’t seem to be working so far but then the door unlocks and both of you jump back in surprise to find Mark Ruffalo, of all people, saving you just in time. 

“Oh my god! Thank you.” You say, almost scaring one of the other guest speakers standing just behind him. “How did you find us?”

“I-I saw you both going in and thought I’d keep an eye incase your time came to go on stage.”

You smile up at him before shaking his hand. “Well thank you..”

_“And now it’s time for our environmental and children’s rights speaker.. y/n..”_

“Good luck love.” Seb says before placing a kiss on your forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Stepping out on stage felt weird but somehow amazing at the same time. You really felt like you were doing something right in life. Once you began your speech you could already see the difference in people’s eyes.

_“As you may know our world is nothing without natural disasters. It creates land, lakes and changes landscapes into some of the most beautiful sights in the universe. But it can also cause immense pain and suffering for many families across our beautiful planet. If we don’t start looking after our planet and it’s amazing animals then we won’t have a world to wake up to. We also won’t have further generations if the root cause of climate change, us, don’t start protecting our world and stopping more natural disasters than necessary from happening..”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know I haven't been on much lately but I really hope this can be the start of me coming back after being in work so much :) Feedback is welcome, please feel free to leave some kudos or a comment and thanks xo


End file.
